Theory of Life
The Theory of Life (命の理論 Inochi no Riron) is the subject of Moon Kagari's research in Moon Route, detailing all the memories of the aurora on Earth. It appears as a large sheet of paper with lines that branches out from a stem. The information in the theorem is lethally dense to the average human mind. Overview The Theory is created from Earth's aurora, detailing the history of the planet, from creation up to its end. Each timeline is represented by a branch on the Theory. Because the relative abundance of aurora on Earth created branching timelines, its appearance resemble that of a tree. Notably, each branch peters out, which indicates that the world ended in every timeline. Kagari's research involves finding the possible timeline that would appear extending infinitely, meaning, finding a way where the world will survive. The Theory contains extremely dense in information. If an average human even merely stared at it, his mind will be overwhelmed to the point of killing him. The only human beings who were able to read it is Kotarou Tennouji, who has rewritten his mind to ascend his intelligence, and Akane Senri, who carries all the memories of Holy Women. However, both of them have limited comprehension of it. Perusers Moon Kagari: The incarnation of the Moon and the administrator of worlds in Rewrite. For the majority of the time, she continuously reads the Theory, desperate to find the possibility. Kotarou Tennouji: After rewriting his mind, he eventually became partly capable of reading it and understanding the pattern it displays because of his resolve to not be a burden to the Moon Kagari and assist her who is striving to prevent humankind extinction. Story Moon Route It is first percieved in the commencing part of the Moon Route, along with Moon Kagari who is exerting herself to discover a method of humanity surviving. The structure of the Theory is revealed as several branches of parallel worlds which includes the five heroines' routes, however none of them have the possibility of humans remaining residual. That is the reason Kagari is experimenting techniques in order to secure assurance of humanity being extant and subsisting on, and the number of mortals not reducing to zero. Later on in the Moon Route Kagari does arrange a plan for humans to not become extinct, thanks to the Theory and also Kotarou for she recieved a conception from him suprisingly. Terra Route The Theory appears vague memory that Kotarou realizes has a great significance but simply an essence. Gallery FGKG05A.png|Kagari researching, as seen in the Visual Novel Theory of life anime.png|The Theory of Life as seen in the anime Perusage of theory.png|Kagari perusing the theory Uncertain future.png|The result of Kagari's research, which merely created an uncertain future Episode 16 screen.png|Kotarou appending a message on the Theory Completed theory.png|Kagari finally finding a possibility for the planet Trivia *The Theory can be seen as the Akashic Records it can be used to create parallel worlds and control the actions and futures of everyone in them. Category:Terminology Category:Familiars